


Too Long to Wait: Bath Time

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [28]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603





	Too Long to Wait: Bath Time

Aragorn lifted the baby Ellohir. “I do not think I can do this.”

Frodo laughed from where he lay in bed, propped up by pillows. Laughing hurt his wounded insides.

“It is simple. The basin is filled with water…no, Aragorn! Do not set him in it without testing the temperature first with your hand!…”

“Cease your laughing, Frodo!”

“Do not drop him; Babies are very slippery when wet!”

Aragorn held Ellohir under the arms as he was afraid of him, dipping his feet into the water.

“It is not just his feet that need cleaning…” Frodo said, raising his eyebrows.


End file.
